Skella Bones's Diary
Cover WARNING: Contains terrible puns. Read at your own risk! July 3rd Sigh. So far this summer has been monstrously boo-ring. Doesn't help that Mom and Dad took that vacay down to Hexico without me i mean srsly who does that That's cool, Mom and Dad! I had tons of stuff to do here @ home anyways! Like fanging out with my ghouls at the maul, and going to the maul to fang out with my ghouls, and I really have no unlife, do I? July 13th Scary good news, Diary! Clawdeen invited me to her pack's boo-b-que, which the Wolf family has every single summer. Turn up the heat because this ghoul is ready to par-tay! (although could you really consider a bbq to be a par-tay? oh well) July 20th Guess what! I decided to clawdition for Roarmeo & Booliet - y'know that love tragedy of two monster families, one werewolves and the other ghosts, fighting it out - down at the New Salem community theatre. OMGhoul, do I love me some Spooksfear! And this ghoul is aiming for a lead role! I already have a freaky fab monologue picked out. Anyways, wish me luck, Diary! July 22nd Clawditions were today, and claw-backs are going to be held tomorrow. Even though it's close to midnight here, I just can't sleep! Ugh, being sleep-deprived is never good for my bones. I guess I should ''go to sleep, but why do that when you can be unhealthy and stay up all night? Am I right? After all, there are a couple of old black-and-white boovies I wanted to watch. Boo-ray for terrible unlife choices! July 30th It's been like a week since I last wrote, but I couldn't help it. Just so you know, I did get a lead role - in fact, I got ''the lead role of Booliet (yay me!). Ever since then, I've been busy with rehearsesals ever since. Oh, and just so you know, Diary, the boo who plays Roarmeo is scary cute! ;D Too bad he attends Crescent Moon High, and not Monster High. Oh well, it's not like I can't not give him my iCoffin number, right? Anyways, I'll be sure to update you, Diary! August 4th Since we didn't have rehearsesal today, me and my ghouls decided to fang out at the Coffin Bean and to haunting for some cute clothes. Mom and Dad always complain about how I have too much clothes - But just how much is "too much"? I mean, can you really have "too much" of anything? Don't listen to society, ghouls and boys, because good things do not always come in moderation! <3 #bestunlifeadvice Anyways, Lagoona, Clawdeen and I went shopping and I found this a-gore-able pair of skeleton key earrings! And you bet your bones that I am ''so ''wearing them on the first day at school - Yeah, I know, it's thinking a-head a little, but a monster can never be too prepared, right? August 16th It hasn't seemed all that long, but our opening night of Roarmeo and Booliet is coming up quick! It's gonna be at the end of August - ok, so not exactly 'quick' but trust me, it's defs sneaking up on me like a phantom! But it's all good; I got my lines all memorized, my costume is scary cute, and I've already invited all my ghoulfriends to come and watch! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Diary